DEIXA EU VER O SEU PERU?
by Elfah
Summary: "Afrodite já tinha quase certeza do que se tratava. Sua intuição e uma boa dose de experiência já apontavam todos os indícios do crime. Mas foi a frase derradeira que matou a charada e tornou aquele o babado do século." Milo faz uma proposta a Shaka.YAOI


Disclamer: Todos os Carlo, Mozão e Mozinho são pertencem à Pìpe. Saint Seiya é de Masami Kurumada.

N/A: Vou pedir uma licença poética para todos os termos usados na fic.

* * *

><p><strong>DEIXA EU VER O SEU PERU?<strong>

Final de treino no Santuário, Afrodite subia as escadas, lamentando ter sido deixado sozinho até mesmo por Carlo, que não teve lá muita paciência de esperar o sueco tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo, passar hidratante, lixar a unha e se admirar mais dez minutos no espelho, etc, etc.

_ Tratante! No começo era "Mozinho" pra cá, "Mozinho" pra lá... "Vou te esperar no vestiário que é bom que a gente fica sozinho"... Huh! Agora ele sobe direto pra Peixes e diz que vai adiantar o jantar. É bom que cozinhe mesmo! - ele reclamou alto.

Ia subindo, subindo e reclamando como uma gralha quando passou pela casa de Leão. No meio das escadarias entre Leão e Virgem, estavam Milo e Shaka conversando. Melhor dizendo, parecia é que Milo estava torrando a paciência do indiano. Afrodite achando graça, mas de longe, parou um pouco para escutar mais uma das besteiras que Milo era famoso por dizer.

_ Mas Shaka, por favor!

_ Já disse que não, Milo. Por favor peço eu. Não seja inconveniente.

_ Shaka, é só um pouquinho. Não vou machucar ele nem nada. E ninguém vai ver também!

_ Milo, eu já disse. Eu quero primeiro dar pro Mu. Depois você pede pra ele deixar ver.

_ O Mu não precisa nem ficar sabendo. Deixa, vai.

Ué, mas o que é que aqueles dois estavam falando? E o que é que Milo queria tanto ver que Shaka não queria mostrar?

_ Aí tem coisa. - sussurrou.

Resolveu ouvir um pouco mais.

_ Camus já deve estar dando falta de você.

_ Ah, Shaka. Ele nem sabe que estou aqui.

_ Por isso mesmo.

_ Diz pelo menos o tamanho. É grande ou pequeno?

_ É pequenino né, Milo? Ainda mais com o frio que tá fazendo, ele se encolhe todo.

_ Eu prefiro quanto tá grande. Grande e molhadinho. Dá até gosto de ver. E de comer! Hmmmm... Adoro.

_ É, mas agora deixa eu ir.

Milo segurava Shaka pelo braço. Insistente.

_ Só deixo se me mostrar.

_ Te mostro mais tarde.

_ Sei... Poxa. Eu só vou dar uma olhada. É que eu nunca vi e dizem que é fascinante!

_ Fascinante? Não é nada de mais. Na verdade é até feio.

_ É? Então me mostra!

_ Milo! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que você tem que esperar o Mu? O Mu tem prioridade. E além disso ele é muito tímido.

_ Tímido?

_ É.

_ E se eu te mostrar todo mundo mundo vai querer ver também. Aí coitado do Mu.

_ Ah, Shaka... Você me mostra e eu não conto pra ninguém. Nem pro Camus eu vou contar.

Afrodite já tinha quase certeza do que se tratava. Sua intuição e uma boa dose de experiência já apontavam todos os indícios do crime.

_ Que babado... - falou baixinho.

Mas foi a frase derradeira que matou a charada e tornou aquele o babado do século.

_ Me mostra o seu peru, por favor! Não vou nem passar a mão, vai!

_ Não!

_ Mas eu vou morrer de curiosidade. Eu juro que não vou contar pra ninguém que você mostrou o peru pra mim. Juro por Atena!

Shaka parou uns instantes.

_ Por Atena?

Pareceu ter sentido pena de Milo encontrar-se tão afoito para ver aquilo. Ou então devia ser a insistência do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

_ Tá bom. Eu mostro. Mas só porque o Mu está com o Grande Mestre. Se ele descer e ver tudo eu não vou ter como me explicar.

Milo comemorou.

_ Tá legal, Virgem. A gente faz de conta que eu vim buscar açúcar.

_ Açúcar, Milo? Quem acreditaria nessa?

_ Ué. Melhor que nada. Agora vamos, que eu quero pelo menos fazer um carinho nesse seu peru.

_ Sei... Vou pensar se libero o carinho...

Afrodite já roía as unhas como se aquele fosse o último capitulo de uma novela.

Meu Deus! Camus! Mu! Tinha que avisar os dois. Iam ser traídos na cara dura. Quem diria que Shaka fosse aquele tipo de homem? Ia mostrar tudo para o Milo e sabe-se lá o que fariam depois (na verdade já imaginava).

Assim que os dois entraram em Virgem, danou a subir as escadarias. Shaka e Milo estavam no primeiro andar da casa e ficaram sem graça de vê-lo, disfarçando então a conversa que tinham. Ficaram falando sobre um suposto bolo que Milo estava fazendo. Tudo mentira. Iam era fazer outro tipo de comida. Só não sabia quem seria a sobremesa.

Correu até Aquário. Ali na varanda Camus lia tranquilamente seu "A Insustentável leveza do ser", repousando numa _chaise longue_ quando chegou Afrodite esbaforido.

_ Camus... Camus. - chamou, ofegando.

Coitado do Camus. Depois que soubesse das tramoias que Milo armava pelas suas costas, seu ser ia ficar era bem pesado com o tamanho dos chifres.

_ Calma, Afrodite. O que foi? - perguntou por cima dos óculos de leitura.

Afrodite até parou um pouquinho para admirar o francês, que ficava lindo de óculos de grau. Ora, se Milo estava vendo até as partes pudendas dos outros, porque ele não podia dar uma apreciada no visual do aquariano?

Depois balançou a cabeça. Melhor deixar a babação para outra oportunidade.

_ Aconteceu uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Uma bomba. Uma conspiração. O babado do século. Não dá pra explicar. A gente tem que ser rápido. Vem comigo!

Agarrou o braço do francês e os dois foram subindo. Camus tentava acompanhar o ritmo apressado de Afrodite, preocupado se estava havendo uma invasão, ou se alguém tinha sido raptado ou se um deus maluco resolveu declarar uma nova Guerra Santa, ou o que quer que fosse absurdo demais para entender estivesse acontecendo.

Passaram por Peixes, onde Máscara da Morte fazia um molho especial e secreto para o prato que cozinhava. Ouvindo os passos lá embaixo ele desligou o fogo e desceu. Viu dois cabelos grandes passando como cometas por ali. Era Dido que pareceu preocupadíssimo e Camus, que com a sua expressão séria perguntava o que estava acontecendo, sem obter respostas.

Mas Afrodite nem parou para falar com o namorado. Foi em direção à casa do Grande Mestre.

Ali dentro Shion e Mu conversavam calmamente sobre o quer que pessoas que não sabiam daquela orgia podiam conversar.

_ Mu! Nossa! Mu, eu preciso que você venha comigo.

Ele parou tão bruscamente, que Camus, que vinha sendo puxando pelo braço, quase tropeçou. O sueco viu Mu e não pode deixar de pensar que a armadura de Áries já tinha até chifres. Devia ser um sinal da galhada que seu dono iria receber essa noite.

Mas ele não ia deixar isso acontecer! Não ia! Camus e Mu também eram seus amigos e não mereciam aquela traição! (e também o barraco, minha filha, ia ser diversão garantida! Atoron perigon!)

_ Afrodite! Primeiro cumprimente o Grande Mestre, não? - sugeriu Mu.

Dido virou para Shion.

_ Oi-Grande-Mestre-Mu-vem-comigo-agora! - falou de uma vez só.

_ Posso saber primeiro do que se trata? - Mu perguntou.

_ Sim, isso mesmo. O que você quer, Afrodite? - Camus endossou.

E logo estava Carlo ali, perguntando qual a razão de Afrodite estar tão apressado.

_ Mozão, desculpa falar isso, mas é um assunto que só diz respeito a mim, ao Camus e ao Mu. E você tá me fazendo perder tempo!

Esquentado do jeito que era, Carlo puxou o namorado pela camisa.

_ Sem essa, biba! Pode parar que você mesmo diz que nós dois não temos segredos.

_ Mas esse é caso de vida ou morte, Mozão!

Shion também se manifestou:

_ Se alguém está correndo perigo, é melhor falar. Os geminianos aprontaram de novo?

_ Isso mesmo, desembucha! - Máscara da Morte foi mais incisivo.

Afrodite se soltou de Carlo. Em outras ocasiões estar enrolado pelo italiano seria bem prazeroso, mas não naquela situação.

_ Estamos perdendo tempo aqui! Temos que ir pra casa de Virgem. Agora!

_ Eu teleporto todos nós. Mas primeiro fala. - Mu insistiu.

_ Eu conto. Mas coitada da honra do Mu e do Camus! - disse, choroso e dramático.

_ _Parle_. - falou Camus.

_ Tá. Eu vou falar de uma vez que a dor é menor. É o seguinte: o Shaka vai fazer um strip-tease pro Milo! - falou seriamente.

_ Como é que é?

_ É isso mesmo, Camus. Eu ouvi tudo. Sinto muito pelos chifres, mas se vocês dois pretendem evitar que isso aconteça é melhor irmos para lá e pegarmos os dois com a boca na botij... er.. no calor do momento, se é que me entendem.

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha e foi tempo suficiente para o lemuriano teleportar não só o francês, Dido e ele, como também Máscara da Morte e Shion.

Chegaram lá e subiram. No quarto, de portas fechadas, ouvia-se a voz do indiano:

_ Mas pega com cuidado, por favor.

Afrodite, tomado pelo ódio e em defesa dos seus amigos e da sessão pipoca gratuita já entrou escancarando a porta e fazendo cena, ao melhor estilo Márcia Golschmidt.

_ PODE PARAR COM ESSA PUTARIA SHAKA! EU SEI DE TUDO!

No momento, a posição que os dois estavam só contribuiu para o dramalhão do peixinho. Shaka estava de costas para a porta e Milo ajoelhado no chão. O loiro virou-se para trás, e Milucho revelou o rosto quase inocente por trás das pernas do virginiano.

_ Mu! O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Milo assustou-se, arregalando os olhos e tampando algo que estava em seu colo.

_ Eu vim ver o que está acontecendo. Afrodite falou que vocês.. bem...

_ Precisamos de explicações, Milo. Sobre coisas muito sérias.

_ Eu vim pegar açúcar pra fazer olho de sogra, Camus! - Milo falou, na hora errado como sempre.- Não é isso, Shaka?

_ Que olho de sogra que nada! Tão é fazendo chifre de corno! Eu ouvi muito bem - apontou para Shaka. - O Shaka e Milo de conversinhas picantes na escadaria de Vigem.

_ Conversinhas picantes? - perguntou Shaka.

_ Sim. O Milo falou que queria ver seu peru. Não foi? Sinto muito, Camus. O Shaka até que foi difícil, é verdade, pelo menos isso, Mu, ele foi. Mas depois cedeu aos apelos quentes do Milo. Mancomunaram os dois de se encontrarem para consumar todo o ato enquanto você estava com Shion. Ainda bem que chegamos na hora de evitar que a coisa fosse às vias de fato. Olha só Milo tá até com as mãos tampando o volume das calças.

_ O que? - Milo falou.

_ Milo, gostaria de uma explicação da sua parte.

_ Camus, é mentira dele! Você vai acreditar nessas maluquices? O Afrodite tá inventando coisas. Não é, Shaka?

_ É. Não tem nada entre nós.

_ Então vai negar que estava conversando com o Milo? - Afrodite apontou para o grego.

_ Bem, de fato...

_ E você vai negar que pediu para ver o peru do Shaka? - e depois para o indiano.

_ Er... Olha...

E todo mundo estava no meio da discussão, e Carlo só de braços cruzados vendo o desenrolar da cena. Shion até já tinha se teleportado de volta, dado que o assunto era de ordem pessoal e nada tinha a ver com as atribuições dele como Grande Mestre. Até que Carlo ouviu um "pio". Sim, um pio. Mas parece que o resto dos presentes ignorou o barulho, distraídos em apontar dedos para lá e para cá naquela inquisição espanhola que o namorado armara.

Até que Milo levantou e mão sacudindo-a de dor.

_ Ai! Ele me bicou!

_ Bicou nada! Você inventa cada desculpa! - falou Afrodite sem prestar atenção.

Com o gesto porém, revelou-se abrigado no colo de Milo, que permanecia no chão, um bichinho. Cinza e feio, por sinal.

Todos viraram para ver.

_ Olha aí o passarinho do Shaka, _bestia_.- riu Carlo.

_ É um peru! - Afrodite constatou.

_ Um peru? - perguntou Mu.

Todos riram então da confusão armada por Afrodite, que por pouco não termina em morte, separação e suicídio (nem tanto).

_ Bem, Mu... Eu queria esperar para te mostrar. Mas agora que Milo já estragou minha surpresa. - pegou o filhotinho delicadamente das mãos de escorpião. - É que eu sei que você adora pássaros. E pensei em de ter um peru para criarmos junto com o pavão que já temos.

_ Shaka... Obrigado...

_ Viu, Camus? Eu só queria ver o peru, ora essa! O ANIMAL! É que eu nunca vi um vivo. - o escorpião se levantou, cruzando os braços. - E você desconfiado de mim comprou a conversa desse exagerado?

Camus somente balançou a cabeça, tapando com a boca o riso discreto.

_ Exagerado nada. Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês e achei que fosse outra coisa, ué. Qualquer um pensaria que os dois estavam tendo um caso. Só tentei foi proteger meus amigos.

_ Ô imaginaçãozinha a sua, Dido. - riu Mu, acariciando o filhotinho (que momento era bem feiosinho) na palma da mão.

_ Tá, tá, mente fértil. Vamos para casa comer então, que o molho já tá até esfriando. - Câncer passou o braço pela cintura de Dite, tentando arrastá-lo.

_ Hummm... Tá fazendo o quê, eihn, Máscara? - Milo perguntou.

_ Rondelle ao molho funghi.

_ Ui que nome difícil!

_ Difícil e não é pro seu bico, grego. - completou Dido.

_ Ah.. Dido, você é muito egoísta. Deixa eu comer o rondelle do Carlo? Eu só quero provar um pouquinho, vai. Dar não custa nada.

Camus danou rir, caindo no chão, enquanto Carlo corava (se é que isso seria imaginável).

_ Milo! Assim você mata nosso amigo! - Mu não pode evitar o sorriso.

Depois é que escorpião foi perceber o que acabara de dizer. Mas antes de se desculpar pela gafe, Carlo falou mais rápido.

_ Está bem. Vou me arrepender disso pro resto da vida, mas como pedido de desculpas pela confusão que essa cabecinha de vento aqui - deu um coquinho em Dido - causou, todos estão convidados a _degustar_ a _massa_ que eu preparei. Ouviram bem? Degustar. Eu não sei cozinhar pouco mesmo.

Então os amigos foram subindo e rindo.

_ Que bobeira isso. - Mu comentou.

_ Pois é, né... Essa mente poluída do Dido. Ah! - passando pela casa de escorpião, Milo teve um estalo. - Podemos até pegar a sobremesa lá em casa, não é Camus?

_ Pode ser.

_ E o que vocês tem para nós comermos? - perguntou Shaka.

Milo encarou o namorado. Ficou quieto dessa vez, passando a bola para o aquariano. Camus, sem outra alternativa, abaixou a cabeça, já esperando a chuva de gozações:

_ Cookies.

E foram rindo, a noite toda, com essas e outras coisas que viriam daquele jantar.

.

FIM – 04/08/2011

.

A licença poética como já perceberam é para fingir que lá no Santuário peru, cookie e rondelle tem duplo sentido. Afinal isso só aconteceria se falassem português. Mas o fic é meu e eu que mando (é assim é?). Queria ter colocado a bruscheta no meio (O.o), que pena que não deu pra usar. :/


End file.
